Lizzie
Lizzie is a character in Cars and Cars 2. ''Cars'' "When Lizzie first rolled into Radiator Springs in 1927, it was love at first sight -- love for the town and love for Stanley, the town founder. But she kept Stanley on the soft shoulder for months. Until one day, she realized that Stanley's vision for a new oasis in the desert had enraptured her, too. From that day on, the two became the inseparable heart and soul of the town.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. Lizzie and Stanley eventually got married and remained together until Stanley died. Lizzie owns the Radiator Springs Curios shop. As Lightning McQueen helps bring Radiator Springs back to life, Lizzie is seen talking to the statue of her husband, saying, "Oh, Stanley, I wish you could see this.", implying that she still misses him. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' She appears in the short film where Mater tries to scare her while she's sleeping, but she never wakes up and continues sleeping. She then gathers around Flo's V8 Cafe to hear the story of the Ghostlight. Lizzie and the rest of the cars later appear at the end watching Mater being scared to death, and when Sheriff explains to Mater it wasn't real. ''Cars 2'' Lizzie returns as a minor character in the sequel. She greets Lightning McQueen when he comes back to Radiator Springs, but didn't even know that he was gone all this time. Strangely, she doesn't see him off at the airport. At the end while Mater is telling a story she talks with Mack, about how crazy Holley is for keeping a dent. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' Lizzie first appears in Time Travel Mater, when Lightning questions Mater about how Lizzie and Stanley met. He then tells the story of how the two met. When they travel into the year of 1927, they watch Stanley's eyes focus on the new car in town, Lizzie. Mater helps her when she breaks down. When she sees Lightning, she falls in love with him. Mater realizes that if Lizzie and Lightning get together Stanley will leave and there will be no Radiator Springs. It's then revealed that Lizzie never liked McQueen, but had her eye on Stanley to whole time. The two meet and they fall in love. Lightning and Mater then travel to the time of there wedding and Mater finishes the story. When they return to the present Lighting says there's no such thing as Time Travel, and then Lizzie appears and thanks Lightning for introducing her to Stanley. Trivia *Lizzie appears in Cars Mater-National giving stickers to Lightning after completing certain tasks. *Lizzie is a 1923 Ford Model T 2-door Sedan. *The name comes from the fact that the Ford Model T's nickname was the "Tin Lizzie". *Lizzie is one of the oldest cars in the movie. *Lizzie spoke 2 lines in Cars 2, just like Mack. *For some reason, Lizzie and Mack are the only two inhabitants of Radiator Springs that did not participate in the final battle against the Lemons in England at the end of the sequel. *In Cars Land theirs a picture of Stanley and Lizzie Getting Married Gallery lizzieheader.jpg|Lizzie in Radiator Springs LZZL.jpg|Lizzie Diecast CFLZZ1.jpg Die-cast Desert-lizzie.jpeg|Lizzie's die-cast Quotes From Cars From Cars 2 References Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters